Inner strength
by lebanese
Summary: A mission that went horribly wrong.. one shot Complete!


One shot..

Disclaimer: I own the story only..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was like any other mission... they had to stop Drakken from a stealing a death ray.. the building along with the surround area was evacuated...Kim and Ron were fighting Shego...Drakken had taken Kim and Ron by surprise... while Kim and Ron were busy fighting Shego... Drakken had went for the death ray that he created... with a grin he fired the ray at the three fighting figures..Shego didn't see it coming.. neither did they... the last thing Shego saw was a red ray approaching her... when the ray impacted her body... she exploded... Ron and Kim were sent to opposite sides of the lair... the ray had overloaded...

"No..no...NOOOO" Drakken was silenced when the death ray exploded in his face sending him to the wall... the last thing Drakken saw was a peace of metal going for his head and then every thing went blank...his head was decapitated from his body... Ron was stunned from the sight.. he couldn't move...

Kim noticed this and she knew that she needed to act fast... she picked up her Kimmunicater.. "WADE! we need help.. ".. then the lab started to fall apart... "The lab is falling on us... we need a way to go out"

The ten year old genious typed furiously on his keyboard..."Kim you need to go out of theroof door...".. Kim looked at where the door used to be.. now there was a giant steel door..

"WADE!" she yelled out of frustration..

"Kim its a backup security system.. " Wade typed faster... "I CAN'T GET PAST THE SECURITY" he started to panic..

"CAN WE DESTROY IT!" Kim started to yell because of the explosions in the lab...

"KIM ITS FIVE FEET OF REINFORCED STEEL YOU CANNO..." the communication broke...

"WADE!.. WADE!.. CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Kim packed her Kimmunicater.. she tried getting up but she fell to the ground.. she caught her leg... she winced in pain.. her leg was broken..

She looked across the room where Ron was still shocked and not moving.."RON I NEED YOUR HELP!" she yelled for him...no response... "RON! PLEASE I NEED YOU!".. still no response...

Then a piece of the cieling was falling on her.. it would have killed her instantly.. she yelled... Ron saw the piece fall.. he snapped out of it and ran towards Kim...

Kim closed her eyes waiting her death.. after a while... it didn't come... Kim opened them wondering what happened... her eyes widened as she saw Ron crouching next to her... he was holding the atleast one ton peice of the ceiling up above them... the ceiling didn't hit the ground from any angle.. so Ron was holding it with his own strength...

"Ron?" she whispered...Ron still didn't talk... she didn't have time to wonder what was going on...she crawled out of the ceilings path... then she noticed that Ron's eyes were glowing blue...Ron threw the once ton ceiling to the other side of the room...

Kim didn't know that Ron had any powers... especially like this..."Ron?" she asked again.. no response... Ron scooped her of the ground.. she was between his arms when he approached the door...

She didn't know if he heard what Wade said about what the door was made of...**BAM!**... first fist.. no effect..

"Ron stop"...**BAM!**..still no effect...**BAM!**..**BAM!**...**BAM!**...**BAM!**... the hits were now faster... still no effects... blood started dripping down from Ron's fist.. Kim saw it..

"RON STOP YOU ARE HURTING YOUR SELF" she pleaded.. Ron didn't respond.. she didn't know if he was even concious...and with a final blow...**BAM!**... the giant steel door fell to the ground with a big slam on the ground...

Kim was speechless... Ron continued walking...he was now infront of the wooden door... it had also a security mechanism.. it was automatically locked with chaings... Ron kicked it.. the chains snapped and the door was wide open.. Ron ran out side as the explosions increased in intensity...

They were on the roof.. there was no helicopter waiting... they were on the tens floor...the building started to break apart...Kim held on to Ron as much as she could.. she looked at him.. he still had that blank look on his face with his eyes glowing blue.. he approached the edge of the roof and looked down.. Kim looked down.. it was atleast a hundred and fifty meter fall... they wouldn't make it...that didn't bother Ron... he jumped...Kim didn't yell.. she was shocked by how Ron was acting...

When she saw the ground approaching...she closed her eyes waiting her death... once again it didn't come...she opened them to find Ron glowing blue..she looked down at where they landed and found that the hard cement was shattered and Ron's feet were atleast two feet in the ground...Ron ran like nothing happened... after reaching a safe distance from the building colapse.. he fell to the ground unconcious...

Kim got up and and approached him... "Ron?"... his eyes slowly opened...

"Wh..what happened?" he asked.. he didn't remember any thing...

Kim looked at him.. how could she explain what he did.. she was going to to have a long talk about it with him later.. but not now.. it wasn't the time... they both were injured"I don't know"... ambulances arrived and took them to the hospital...

The End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if the end was a bit lame.. but i could find another way to end it...


End file.
